


Getting Married

by tarie



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-24
Updated: 2014-06-24
Packaged: 2018-02-06 01:43:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1839730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tarie/pseuds/tarie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ron and Hermione are getting married.  Thank Merlin he had the good sense to make Harry his Best Man.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Getting Married

_Oh shite._

_Is it hot in here or is it just me?_

He was beginning to feel faint. He _really_ was. There were a tonne of people all packed into the little Muggle church that her mother had insisted on, everyone was watching him, his Oxfords were a bit small on his feet, his dress robes were sodding _hot_ , and he could swear his collar was shrinking. 

Clearing his throat, he shifted his weight from foot to foot and stuck a finger between his neck and the starched linen collar of his shirt, tugging on it a bit.

“Ron.”

Vaguely he heard Harry behind him but he didn’t pay his best mate much mind. Whatever Harry had to say could wait. This was _important_! Hermione was standing RIGHT SODDING THERE and they were GETTING MARRIED. 

“ _Ron_.” Harry was huffing at him now in a way he’d learnt from Hermione, poking him in the back.

Ron didn’t much care for being poked. Harry knew that. Ron also tended to snap when under pressure. Harry knew that as well. 

“ _WHAT?!_ ” he roared, turning round to glare at Harry. “Oy, mate! Can’t you see I’m sorta getting married here?!”

“Er, yeah, Ron. I can see that,” Harry said slowly, grabbing Ron by the elbow and pulling him close. “But you, er...well...look at her, mate!”

Ron did as he was told, craning his neck to get a look at Hermione, standing there so beautiful in her sensible wedding robe, a robe with a cut that she could easily wear some other time as a special occasion sort of robe. She was looking back at him expectantly, narrowing her eyes in that way that meant he’d done – or not done – something.

Ron gulped. Harry poked. Again.

“ _Snog her_ ,” he hissed.

“We’re not at that part yet!” Ron protested, giving Hermione a broad, nervous grin.

“Yes, Ron,” she finally said, taking hold of his hand and pulling him close, “we are.”

From behind him, he heard Harry add, “We’ve been waiting five minutes, at least.”

_Bloody hell._

Although she looked as though she might want to hex him, Hermione laughed. He probably looked like a stag caught in wand lights. No woman could resist having a laugh at that bloody ridiculous expression. 

“Just kiss me, Mr Weasley,” she whispered, inclining her head to his.

The grin deepened, eyes twinkling with mischief now. “As you wish, Mrs Weasley,” he murmured, leaning in all the way and sealing the deal.


End file.
